


First Meeting

by Lugia731D



Series: The Fallen Artemis & The Zhaeths [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream moves into a new school called 'Next Tech High School' in the city of Vos.<br/>And he meets new bots far too quickly than he thought, rivals and friends alike. And also getting into small troubles in school. But what lurks in the shadows and darkness in the outside-school, Starscream has no idea, and is helped from them by a mysterious mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this is going to be a story of my Fallen Artemis & The Zhaeths series (if you don't know what they are, please read my profile bio for info)  
> There are going to be used mainly Soundwave and Starscream, and more Original Characters of mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 8)

"Alright, class, turn your page to eighty-seven in your latin workbook." The slim femme teacher with orange and white colors on her frame said as she stood behind her desk, holding a piece of chalk in her right hand. The students did as they were told, turning to the page that had several latin exercies. First there was a long text in latin language and under it a blank line. The task only said to translate it into the cybertronian language.

"Try to unscramble the text. You have five minutes for it." The femme teacher said as she stepped next to the three-part board, turning one panel toward her so the student's couldn't see. 

"Whaaaa? Only five minutes? She's kidding, right? There are thousands words in here!" A whisper came from the farthest desk by the window in the left corner. It was a black and orange Seeker with two spikes on each of his shoulders. His name was Blitzwave, also known as 'Shadow Ninja'. He goes by that nickname because of his stealth and fast skills he uses to trick enemies. Blitzwave enjoys time training his skills behind the school in a place no one has found out or knows about yet. It's his private spot where he always goes after a lesson in school ends, as every student says. Leaning to the right side from his chair, Blitzwave had whispered to his friend who sat alone in his desk. "Dude, Knock Out, how do you unscramble it? This is impossible!" 

"Don't ask me!" The red automobile racer replied in a whisper, and the 'bad news' caused his friend to roll his green optics and return to his normal position, cross his arms and huff in defeat. However, a silver Seeker that sat in his desk infront of Knock Out was having absolutely no problem with the exercise. He dipped his writing pen into a small bottle of ink and began to translate, just giggling to himself as the bots behind him continued to argue silently. It was funny, listening to other's complains about how to complete without error. Blitzwave was best-suited for Math, while Knock Out loved to race and he never paid much attention to his homeworks. He would do them only if he wanted to, but these times he was just lazy. Also, languages weren't much their hobby and they almost never learned for the lesson. It was a completely boring subject to learn, at least that's what they thought, even knowing they will need it in later days. And then, they didn't care much. So when it comes to languages, there's a complete 'blackout' for them. But what Blitzwave and Knock Out love to do, is bother other students during the lesson and get answers out of them.

Then it happened.

"Hey, Starscream, a little help here?" Knock Out nudged the sleek jet's legs with his own under the chair, blinking softly when the other shook his head. "You really expect me to help you? That's the stupidest thing you can ever do. You know... I tell you only one word: No." Starscream sighed silently and carried on with his work. Though, one thing bothered him. How does the bot know his name? He's completely new here and he didn't even make friends yet, nor told his name to anyone, then how is it possible he knows him? But now, annoyance started to spring up in the sleek jet as Knock Out continued to nudge him with his legs, and if Knock Out won't stop, then Starscream will have to answer differently than he normally does.

" Oh come on, Screamer. It's just three... uhmm.. ten... words.. wait-" Knock Out mumbled. But he stopped when he saw the teacher look around the class, before turning back to the blackboard and trying to write something on it with a screech of the chalk. The red racer sighed in relief and tapped the silver Seeker on the shoulder again. "I'll ask you one more time, if you don't-" 

"It's not my fault that you're too lazy to open your vocabulary book and read twenty words, repeat them again and again in your head. But you can't, you must have fun with other racers outside. Frag off." Blinking his red optics hazily, Knock Out turned to Blitzwave as if he asked to help him, but Blitzwave did nothing and shrugged his shoulders. Sighing softly, Knock Out turned back and nudged Starscream with his legs under the chair once again. Starscream narrowed his optics and hissed under his breath, "Quit it!" It looked like that Knock Out didn't care, and kicked into the chair, then again, a little harder, then again.

Last... straw.

That was it. Not caring anymore, Starscream took the bottle of ink and splashed it into Knock Out's face. "Aaargh my face! My beautiful face! Argh! My optics!! I can't see!!!" Screaming and tossing his arms everywhere, the whole class was laughing at the red racer as he tried to wipe the ink from his optics. Starscream joined the others, "I told you to stop... you didn't. Oh well, doesn't matter, you've got knocked-out anyway.~ Should have known better, ya know." Clicking his tongue, the silver Seeker had smirked as Knock Out growled at him.

"What's going on?!" The femme teacher shouted and looked in the direction the class was looking, seeing the answer for herself. Then Knock Out raised his middle finger at Starscream, only getting a punch in his face that was hard enough to send him to the ground. "YOU! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" The teacher pointed at the silver Seeker, her angry meter reaching the very top. She was frustrated right now. She had enough. Staring at the laying automobile, Starscream had sighed and looked around the class that was still caught in hysterical laugh, so was Blitzwave. Now this was something. He never did something like this to anyone, but he felt good. Yeah, he felt very good. But he still had a odd feeling that- 

"I SAID OFFICE!" The teacher increased her voice loud enough to over hear the class, which was actually lower than she expected it would be. Rolling his blue optics, the sleek jet picked up his stuff and walked round the teacher, stopping next to her, "Heard you." Before opening the door without any more complaining and entering through, closing it.

Meanwhile, Knock Out was trying to get up from the ground, facepalming when he did. That Seeker will pay! He's not going to be owned by a small, harmless sleek Seeker! Like hell he will allow that! Knock Out blinked his optics to clear his vision, then he opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped with, "Don't think I'm stupid, Knock Out! I've seen your actions earlier. On second thought, YOU will report for detention tomorrow morning. Cemetery. Crack of dawn!" 

At that, Knock Out widened his optics in fear as he already knew what was coming for him. He expected something bad would happen. But he needed someone that was responsible for this mess too. There was only one person. He pointed at the black and orange Seeker who sat by the window. "But THIS guy deserves a detention too! He cheated!" 

"WHAT?!" Blitzwave recovered from his laughing, but still couldn't stop the small giggles. As much as this teacher hated when her students cheat during her lessons, weren't attentive, or were causing mess, she always came up with an idea on how to punish them. Especially these two trouble makers. Only that this punishment she was thinking right now would be new for the Shadow Ninja. The teacher cleared her throat and pointed at Blitzwave with her long ruler. "YOU too will be exposed on the detention! As I said. Cemetery. Crack of dawn. You two will be cleaning the graves and statues."

"We CLEAN?!" Blitzwave shrieked.

"No way! I can't have my paint messy anymore! Why?!" Knock Out shrieked, much louder than he normaly does. The teacher smacked her long ruler on her desk loudly, causing the loud atmosphere to get quiet. "SILENCE!"

Everyone was silent now.

Not a peep.

"I just figured it'll be a great idea, a perfect punishment for someone who 'loves' getting their paint dirty and worked out." The teacher smacked her long ruler on her desk loudly again. "NOW GET INTO BATHROOM AND WASH YOUR FACE, IMMEDIATELLY! GO WHERE I CAN'T SEE IT!" And picked up her phone to call the office. Frowning, Knock Out growled to himself as he raged his way out of the class, clawing his fingers to fists and promising revenge.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Starscream walked through the halls, he still had a feeling from earlier that he should apologize... Even though it was funny, Starscream felt sorry for the red racer. He heard that he and his friend, Blitzwave, caused already many troubles, which they end with detentions longer than a week or more. And now they're going to have another one. It was their fault anyway, but when Starscream splashed the ink into Knock Out's face, he didn't mean it. This was not him. He isn't supposed to act like that.

Sighing to himself, Starscream recovered from this thoughts, realizing he was standing on hall crossroads. He blinked in surprise, "Where am I..?" The silver Seeker said to himself, looking for a sign that would say which way to go and would lead him to where he was going. But there was nothing like that. Instead, there were subjects handling from the ceiling on nodes. It was a object with red glowing light, and into every hall Starscream glanced, he realized that those things were everywhere.

Cameras.

Starscream didn't want to look into the camera's eyes, as they were making him nervous and uncomfortable. Oh well, wouldn't they make everyone feel that way? Though, Starscream never was in or heard of a school that would be so guarding-like, having the red lights watch mech's every move as if they wanted to know their private. Ignoring the objects, Starscream had pulled out a map from his backpack, examining it, narrowing his optics so he could discern it. He stared at the black-and-white photo for minutes from trying to figure out where he was. Unfortunately he didn't, and it only made him sigh in defeat.

"Great..." 

This school is huge.

Holding the piece of paper in his hand, Starscream took the right hall and hoped to find a door with 'Principal Office' inscribed on it. No such thing came to present itself as all the doors the silver Seeker passed were only schoolrooms, storages or the teacher's offices. He turned into more halls, only to be met with silverish cabinets into which probably the students placed their own things. And more doors.

Now he definitely got lost.

Blinking his blue optics as he stood in the hallway, thinking about what to do, Starscream jumped in surprise as the bell rang loudly through the school. The large hall began to be jam-packed with students that started shouting, yelling, laughing and greeting eachother with smiles on their faces. Staring nervously, Starscream sighed to himself and began to make his way through the huge wave of mechs and femmes until he pressed to the side of the wall. Narrowing his optics, the sleek jet realized he won't find the principal's office at time. If he's going to be late, then his detention will become more longer, which he does not want at all. 

He was about to ask someone, but then caught a piercing sound of crackling and buzzing that was loud enough to be heard over the loud sea of students. It was something he never heard before... and was curious to find out to who or what it belonged to, so he tried to push his way through the chaos. Then he saw it. A dark blue object having a shape of a bird and one purple line on each of it's wings and a purple 'V' line formation on it's small head. Starscream blinked his optics as he watched the bird circle him around, before landing onto his left shoulder. 

"Oh.. hey there, little guy." Petting the dark blue bird's wings, it had chirped in response and Starscream smiled. He wondered to who this little mech belonged to. Was it maybe a guide..? "Can you help me..? I'm trying to find the principal's office, but I got a little lost." The bird nodded it's head and flapped it's wings, flying forward straight down the hall as the sleek jet followed him behind. He didn't care much that he roughly bumped into several students, but he apologized several times and focused next on following the bird guide.

In no time Starscream was standing infront of the door to the headmaster's office, with the dark blue bird sitting on his shoulder. He was actually very glad this small mech appeared here for him, and petted him on the head to show his thanks, giggling as the bird flapped it's wings. The way it reacted, Starscream thought it could be a pet of someone, not just a simple guide. But now... it's time to enter in and get his detention. He only hoped for it to not be so bad, considering the fact he's completely new in this school.

Taking a deep breath, Starscream knocked on the door, hearing a voice call out, "Come in." 

Without hestitation Starscream opened the door and the dark blue bird flew from his shoulder toward a mech who stood by a desk that was in the center of the office, attaching to his chest as if he was a piece of armor. The mech had the same colors as his pet, but he had more purple glowing lights on his frame, for example under his neck, stomach, thighs, and legs. He had long arms and legs, too. Starscream looked into the mech's eyes, which were staring back in his. They were mysteriousingly purpleish color with faintly visible commas in their pupils, and a very small flash of pinkish light. And in a way they were... strange. 

There was something about them which was unknown to Starscream... until then a voice caught his attention. "You must be Starscream. Welcome." It was the one that called him to come inside. It was a bulky mech with white and orange colors on his frame, sitting in the chair behind the desk. A sign on the desk read 'ScatterDust'. Starscream blinked his optics as he noticed a glass of energon and a plate of some cookies.

"Please, take a seat." The mech slowly said. Starscream lightly smiled and sat in the chair infront of the principal's desk, looking at the food. It looked pretty tasty though... but he didn't want to eat. "Would you like a drink, or something to eat?" The principal tilted his head to the side as he watched the silver Seeker with his dark blue optics. "Since you are new in our Next Tech High School, I thought it would be a good idea to give you a small treat as a welcome." 

"It's good." Starscream turned his head to the dark blue mech who stood in the same spot, a smile spreading his bright faceplates as he stared back at him. "It's Mr. ScatterDust's own recipe dessert... a little sharp but it tastes great." He said calmly. The principal nodded and hummed under his breath, turning his head to the dark blue mech, "Please, would you hand me the list of written detentions?" 

"Of course, sir." He answered and approached a desk that was full of pages, but he picked one that was laying in the corner and handed it over to the principal. 

"But I... already ate." Starscream nervously smiled. The principal scoffed in response and looked at the list, before paying attention to the silver Seeker. "So... why don't you explain what just happened in the class, Starscream?" 

Seeing that both of the mechs had his optics on him, Starscream interpreted them slowly what happened. He spoke slowly and clearly, so that they did not have to ask any questions, and during the explanation all the principal did was nod as if he understood. When Starscream finished, the two mechs exchanged a glance, before Mr. ScatterDust took a look at the page in his hand, scoffing lightly. Meanwhile, Starscream took one cookie from the plate, tasting it, humming at the taste. Actually, they were really good. He took two more and drank them down with the energon cube, not noticing the light chuckle that emanate from the dark blue mech. The principal looked up from the page, giving it back to the mech next to him. "That's okay. I know what you're going through, so that's why I'm cutting you some slack." 

"Really?!" Starscream beamed as the principal said that. Well, it would be a little weird if he got detention for a week, yes? Since he is new and it's his first day here, too. "Detention for a hour in my office after lunch ends, okay?" The principal smiled at the silver Seeker's reaction and laughed when Starscream said, "Thank you! You're the best!" He was indeed very happy, but the thought of Knock Out and Blitzwave suffering a detention for a week creeped in his mind. He wished he could change that... but there was no way for it. At least, he could apologize to them, even though it won't be much, he hoped it would do a little bit of good and maybe he'll get Knock Out to say sorry too.

"Go ahead to your History class, the bell's going to ring any moment now. It's three doors to the left beside my office." The principal said and Starscream smiled, standing up from the chair. "Thank you again. The food was very good too, keep it up." The comment made Mr. ScatterDust's faceplates bright up and nod his head. He knew the silver Seeker will like it. "Sometimes we make it at lunch as a quick dessert, you may want to eat them there. Lots of good meals too, I would recommend strawberry spongcake, classic baked alaska or filet mignon, they're the best." 

Starscream blinked his optics at the last food the principal mentioned. "Ah well... the filet mignon, I would postpone that. I'm more for cakes and pies and these sorts." 

"Yes, you can find those too there. But we cook them only on Wednesdays and Thursdays. You'll see. Now, hurry up to your class." Nodding his head and smiling, Starscream thanked once again and exited the office, walking through the still huge wave of students that hurried to their own classes. 

Finding his own, Starscream found a seat to sit in the third desk in the middle, taking out his stuff. 

And before he knew it, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. This time it was a mech, who was wearing glasses and he looked pretty old. Starscream would type him around sixty or something. First, Starscream thought this lesson will be long and boring, but as the teaching went, the black and grey teacher's voice sounded so clear and smooth the students listened every nanosecond and paid full attention to him the next forty minutes.

He was talking about some ancient dawn of creation to the war in Heaven, which made Starscream grow interested in it and it encouraged him to ask a little more after the lesson ended. He was told to go to library and look for a book called 'Dawn Creations' in west wing, a relief flowing through him at the same time that he doesn't have to search for the library like crazy. He had enough of looking for something that would take him more than ten minutes. It was one turn to the right and one turn to the left hall, then go up the stairs to the second floor and go straight down the hall. Starscream thanked and relied on the instruction he was given to remember in his mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Starscream was pretty lucky this break is going to be long for fifteen minutes, so he'll have time to look through the books he'll stumble upon and will be interesting to quickly read one or two pages of them. Reaching the top of the stairs, Starscream realized the low click-click sounds of his high heels when they hit the ground in the silence. The hall was quiet and no one was around, which surprised the sleek jet. He thought it will be noisy as in the lower floor, but looks like he was mistaken. Starscream noticed the big doors at the end of the hall, of which he already knew to where they lead. He didn't have to read the sign 'Library' above them.

Setting his hand on the handle, Starscream turned it, opening the doors and gasping in awe as he looked around with his big optics. This library... this must be the biggest library he had ever seen. The ceiling was high at least thirty meters and the huge shelves with thousands and thousands of books were reaching the very top. The atmosphere turned to be louder right now, as there were mechs and femmes wandering around the library, sitting behind long wooden tables and reading the books they have gotten. And the aisles of books went on farther than Starscream could see. 

"Whoa..." Starscream smiled brightly at the sight. He never saw so many books. And oh, how he always loved the sweet smell of way that only a room full of books smelled. The sound of his high heels were hushed by a thick red carpet as Starscream wandered past the entryway to an random aisle. He passed students who Starscream did not know by their names and had their heads bent over books on the tables or students that dig in the shelves. Starscream felt warm as he walked. True, it was very pleasant in the library and light shined through the huge windows. Then Starscream's optics fell on a dark blue mech.

He was facing a shelf, his back to Starscream, using two long tentacle-like cables to place books into the empty shelves and moving other books to a different spot. If Starscream was not mistaken... then he saw this mech earlier in the principal's office. He looked exactly like him, and Starscream was eager to find out if it was really him.

And so he went directly to him, until he was standing behind him. The dark blue mech was standing perfectly still and didn't look like as if he heard Starscream approach him. The silver Seeker opened his mouth to say something-

"Welcome in the Next Tech High School library, Starscream. How may I help you?" The dark blue mech spoke and turned his frame so he was fully facing Starscream, his cables returning back to his frame. The silver Seeker shut his mouth. "Can I help you find something?" A light giggle escaped from Starscream's lips, and he immediately felt at ease with this mech even though he did not know him.

"Well... I am new here." He explained. "Could you show me where the west wing is..?" 

The slender mech gave Starscream a 'you're definitely a big reader' smile that Starscream had been getting from everyone all his life. Actually, he loved books, and the soft quiet sound of turning pages always comforted him.

"Sure. I'll lead you there, considering the fact this library is pretty big. It's hard to find the right book you are looking for, trust me." The dark blue mech blinked his purple optics. "Anyway, I'm Soundwave, nice to meet you." So he's Soundwave, huh?

"I know, you're Starscream. Soon-to-be Prince of Vos after you complete this school. You've got three brothers - Skywarp, Thundercracker and Dreadfang. Dreadfang works as a weapon specialist, while Skywarp and Thundercracker still study in Northdale High School." 

"How do you know I-" 

"Lucky guess?" Soundwave shrugged. "I'm kidding, I read your papers. It's my hobby." 

Starscream blankly stared at him in confusion. How could Soundwave have access to his documents?

"See, the thing is..." Soundwave started to explain as he went around Starscream, the sleek jet following him. "I'm an Intelligence Officer, well I'm still studying. And you might not think it, but being legally sane has its advantages. For example, I'm also the only student they trust to be an office aide and a worker in library. Which is dumb on their part and I'm let to study for free. I have access to a lot of confidential stuff." 

"So they let you study for free because you're legally sane and you compliance with laws and rules, regardless of their content?" 

"Yeah, something like that. Strange, isn't it?" They turned into an aisle. Starscream was eager to stay on this mech's good side and wanted to put out the be-my-friend vibe way, instead of caring about some laws.

Then Soundwave gave Starscream a confused look as they walked. "You know.. I didn't realize you were the type to get sent to the office..." He calmly said in a whisper, as if he didn't want others to hear their conversation. A hint of worry was shown in his voice.

Blinking his blue optics, Starscream looked to the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't mean it.. it wasn't my fault." 

Soundwave lightly scoffed at that and looked forward. "I understand. But don't worry, there aren't many stupid mechs. In fact, there are very nice people you can find and be friends with fast. You'll find a nice fit in this place, you'll like it here. No need to be shy and nervous as you always are." 

Starscream gawked at Soundwave. "I'm going to have to keep an optic on you, aren't I?" 

The dark blue mech smirked and stopped in his tracks, glacing to the sleek jet. "Just stay on my good side and no one gets hurt.~" 

Blinking his optics, Starscream gave the other a worried look. "That was a joke, right?" 

Soundwave suddenly laughed, changing the subject, "Come on, let's get you that book you're looking for. What was it?" 

Starscream realized they were standing in the spot where the book was supposed to be. He lightly hummed, "The 'Dawn Creations', at first I thought you'll know that too." He joked, lightly smiling.

"I may be a office aide," Soundwave spoke, sending out one of his tentacles, reaching up to the very top of the shelf. "but I don't read minds, luckily.~" The tentacle-like cable grabbed the book, coming down to handle it into Starscream's hands. Luckily? Yeah, better stay like that. Or then the silver Seeker would have invasion of privacy in his mind. Actually... everyone in this library would too.

"Thanks." Starscream kindly said as he examined the book. It looked pretty old and dusty, having slightly torn corners. It must be here for a very long time. Looking up from the book, Starscream realized that a piece of armor on Soundwave's chest was missing. He didn't realize until now. Then he felt small weight press down onto his shoulder, which caused to make him yelp in surprise.

"This is Laserbeak. He's my pet Mini-con. Everyone in the school calls him ' Eyes and Ears of Soundwave', no idea why." Soundwave explained, chuckling when his pet stepped onto Starscream's head. Giggling softly, Starscream moved his arm up to Laserbeak so he could hop onto it, and the bird flapped it's wings when it did. "Ah well... it looks like your pet really likes me." He said and put the book on a nearby desk. 

Rubbing Laserbeak under it's neck, Starscream smiled as the bird chirped in response. Yes, Laserbeak got a quick liking to the silver Seeker, which the other accepted back. Starscream didn't have a way with pets... but it was Laserbeak who first saw him. He helped him. "If he wasn't there when I got lost, I wouldn't find the office in time and it would only get worse. Thank you both." 

"Yeah, it's our job too. We're happy to help others when they need it." Soundwave spoke. Starscream looked at him and nodded, seeing the smile which Soundwave loved to do. It gave a warm feeling in Starscream's spark that he can trust these two. It was great. He didn't have to ask anymore if they could be friends, because it was pretty clear now.

Starscream threw Laserbeak into the air and it flapped it's wings, landing on Soundwave's arm that was waiting for him. Smiling back, Starscream turned to pick up his book, opening it to the first page. The title said 'Guardians: Ancient Legends Of Creation'.

"You like history?" The dark blue mech's voice interrupted him.

"To be honest..." Starscream hummed, going to sit in a chair behind the desk. "I don't very much, but I always like to learn something new. This time, what the teacher spoke about, was something what inspired me and encouraged me to ask and know more, so he recommended me to read this book." 

"I've read it before, it's very interesting indeed. But I won't spoil, dive into the dawn of creations yourself.~" Soundwave said and got a nod from the silver Seeker. The dark blue mech let Starscream quietly read and went to do some work, moving books or checking them if there was every page and the author written, but remained in the aisle if the Seeker needed something.

The time was going fast, and the loud ringing of the bell echoed through the library, causing the students to quickly disappear to the hall. Putting the book into his backpack, Starscream dig through to find his schedule to know which class he has. But he had so many stuff in it was hard to-

"You have gym now, it's in that black building with grey roof and red windows." Soundwave pointed outside the window. Sighing gently, Starscream shook his head and looked to the know-it-all, laughing silently. " When are you going to stop knowing everything about me?" 

"In the near future, certainly not.~" Soundwave chuckled playfully. He had Laserbeak in his chest now. "But soon you'll learn to appreciate it, I promise. I am a very useful and powerful friend to have." 

\- A Friend -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream moves into a new school called 'Next Tech High School' in the city of Vos.  
> And he meets new bots far too quickly than he thought, rivals and friends alike. And also getting into small troubles in school. But what lurks in the shadows and darkness in the outside-school, Starscream has no idea, and is helped from them by a mysterious mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. here we have the second chapter!  
> I don't know if this is really good.. well.. you speak.~
> 
> Ah well, enjoy!~

\- A Friend -

A hour later, Starscream was making his way to the lunch room. He was so exhausted from the gym, and his stomach was empty, growling for food. It was time to try something, something delicious, that would leave the silver Seeker's belly satisfied. Catching the delicious smells, Starscream followed it and reached the cafeteria, but stopped in the entrance as he saw the public, a nervous feeling immediately coming over him. There were so many students, more femmes than mechs. The lunch room was big enough for seven hundred and forty eight students to fit in. It was unbelievable. Looking around and gulping, Starscream saw the views of several groups staring at him. Starscream's instinct said to look away everytime he established optic contact in huge number of students. 

So he did, and walked toward the ordering window where today's food was located. When Starscream spot the paradise of the delectability, his bright optics lit up with excitement. Primus, it all looked so delicious, it was hard to pick which one would be the best. But Starscream's optics glued on the strawberry spongcake, his most favourite. It was Wednesday. The principal said they cook cakes on this day and the day after. Oh, he'll so enjoy it.

Taking his food on the plate with one energon cube, Starscream looked for a seat where he could sit, but they were all full, and there were tables that were reserved. Several mechs and femmes were standing by the window because they didn't have elsewhere to sit. Sighing softly, Starscream only wished at least Soundwave was here, someone he could sit with, talk and laugh as they did back in the library. But there was no sight of the dark blue mech. Nor of Knock Out or Blitzwave. Speaking of them... where were they exactly? Were they on their detention? The feeling-sorry-thought came back to Starscream, wishing that he could turn back time and change the past. Even though Knock Out was mean... Starscream still wanted to help him in any way. He wished he could...

Trying to ignore his thoughts, Starscream moved toward the window and settled the plate onto it, staring out as he took a bite of his cake. The view wasn't bad at all. He was on third floor and he was looking out to the city of Vos, huge towers and buildings reaching higher above the school itself. Thousands of cybertronians were making their way to... wherever they headed. Starscream will go to his home soon, after his detention, and then he will read the book he has gotten in the library from Soundwave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When he was done with his lunch and the bell rang for the next hour, Starscream made his way to the principal's office, as other students were heading to their classes. Standing infront of the door, Starscream opened it to be greeted with a smile on the principal's faceplates, and five papers on the desk with a writing pen and a small bottle of ink beside it. And no Soundwave in sight. Where was he..?

Being told to sit down, Starscream had done so, seating in the chair he was in before three hours ago, when he was explaining the accident with Knock Out. And now, he has got the detention. Looking to the papers infront of him, there were four with a long text and the fifth paper was clean, probably going to be the one he is going to write on.

"I believe this shouldn't be hard for someone like you. Considering the fact you like to write and read.. I have decided to give you a task for that type." The principal Flareblitz stood from his chair and walked over to Starscream's side, setting a finger on the papers full of text. "I've thought you would like to be met with our school's laws and rules, so you can read," then pointed at the clean paper. "and write everything down on these clean papers. I'm sure you understand?" 

Starscream hummed and nod his head. "Yes." 

"Good. Very good. You have how much time you need." The principal smiled and moved away to one of his shelves on the left side of the room, looking through. 

Huh, and Starscream thought it will be worse. This is not bad at all, but actually giving a subject to someone which is something the person likes to do..? Oh well, better this than cleaning garbage around the school. Taking the writing pen and soaking it into the small bottle of ink, Starscream began to read the text and write it down.

A hour later after his detention, Starscream was standing outside the school by the entrance under the shelter, watching as rain droplets fell from the black sky. Just a hour ago it was sunny without clouds, warming and soft soothing atmosphere, but now it's like as if someone tried to convert it into a dark, cold one. And it was cold. Loud rumbling and a thunder echoed above the school, causing some of the younger students than Starscream jolt, as they stood there to keep themselves dry and not even daring to step into the sharp falling down rain. Starscream huffed. How is he going to get home through this? He is pretty far away.

A flash of lightning caused Starscream to blink his optics, and when he done that, his gaze fell onto a dark blue mech that stood on the other side under a shelter with two other mechs and one femme. It was Soundwave, and those must have been his friends, Starscream thought. There was a black and green mech with a long tail, a black and yellow femme with some kind of a... spider-like looking thing on her head with two red horns, and the third one was... Blitzwave.

Starscream nervously looked at the group as he spotted Blitzwave, wondering if he saw him, but the black and orange Seeker seemed to be talking with the femme. Then Starscream noticed that Soundwave was looking at him, and when the dark blue mech saw him, he waved. Starscream returned the wave back, and after that the Intelligence Officer started to make his way to him, running through the rain to where Starscream was.

"Hey." Soundwave smiled as he looked at the silver Seeker. "How are you doing? You done with your detention?" 

"Yeah, I've done it pretty quick... just had to write down some strange text of this school's laws and rules. Uhm.." Starscream stopped for a second. He was really curious where Soundwave was whole time. "I didn't see you since we were in the library.. where were you?" 

Just for a moment Starscream saw a flash of spark in the dark blue mech's optics that stared back at him, but then he broke the optic contact and sighed gently. "You were looking for me..? Well, sorry for that, I should have said this to you before you left." Starscream blinked and listened in. "I was... I had to take care of some things. Mr. Flareblitz sent me to go pick up some new books he had ordered. So.. I went as quickly as I could before it started to rain." He spoke with much of a softer tone, cutting off at several words as if he tried to think them through first. 

Starscream blinked again and tilted his head to the side, "I see... Are you going to go home too? Or you have a stay here." Soundwave couldn't help but chuckle at the silver Seeker's questions. He was so curious about him.

"Well, since I work here, I have my own room, you know. But it's full of documents and mess, I don't think you would like to see it. It's actually my workspace." Soundwave lightly shrugged. His room is a mess? Is that what he says? If it is, then the dark blue mech must have a lot of work thrown over his shoulders. Now Starscream is thinking if he should stop bothering him or not.

"... I-" 

"Hey, Soundwave! Where the hell are you still? We're getting lonely over there without you!" A black and green mech from Soundwave's group had suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside the dark blue mech, resting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem like as if he noticed the silver Seeker. Soundwave's unamused face made Starscream lightly giggle. He surely didn't like when someone interupted his conversation with someone. "Don't you have something else to do?" Narrowing his optics, Soundwave turned to look at his friend, causing him to blink his optics and finally gaze at Starscream.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see ya there, didn't mean to interupt you two." The mech with long tail said and stepped to the silver Seeker, holding out a hand. "My name's Zythern Bolt. I'm one of Soundwave's friends, but everyone sees us like brothers.. You must be Starscream." Blinking softly, Starscream had shook his hand with Zythern. "Yeah, I'm new here. Just moved today." 

"And? Do you like it here so far? I can hardly remember my first time being here! What a horror it was actually, I kept getting lost over and over, but then there was Soundwave who helped me with everything. I owe him that." Zythern playfully nudged Soundwave's shoulder with his, causing the dark blue mech to chuckle. But this was familiar... Starscream met Soundwave that way too, to be truthful.

"Well.. I like it here alright." Starscream admitted, nodding his head. Skipping the accident with Knock Out, Starscream felt okay. He didn't notice Blitzwave looking from the corner of his optic at him from the distance.

"You'll love it here as much as I do. Trust me, it's cool." Zythern Bolt smiled, before nudging Soundwave again. "So are we gonna stand here or we gonna move? We have to get to our meeting." 

"Yeah." Soundwave softly said. "Let's get out of here. I'll see you later, Starscream." The dark blue mech gave last glance and smile to the silver Seeker before he turned his back to leave with Zythern to their group. Of course, Starscream should have been out of here minutes ago. But it was great to see Soundwave again, even though it was a short, quick chat. Starscream felt comfortable with Soundwave... but as he watched the dark blue mech's figure move away in the rain, he felt alone. Another question stalked in Starscream's mind: What was that meeting they have gone to?

Deciding that he shouldn't deal with it anymore, Starscream had watched Soundwave leave, and he should probably leave too. He shouldn't get into extraneous things. As this is going to be a long way home, and that rain doesn't seem to stop, Starscream has to undergo it, so he sighed and walked off to the gate of the school, opening it and closing behind, going through the streets. Starscream didn't notice Soundwave had watched him by the corner of his optic, for he actually wanted to talk with him more. But, deciding against it, as he has to go to a meeting, he turned his back, taking a few steps forward before hearing rushed footsteps.

Turning his head to see behind him, he had seen Starscream take off down an alleyway, with three mechs rushing after the silver Seeker. But those mechs... he recognized them. There was no mistaking those.

Starscream's in trouble.

Soundwave turned to his friends, "Go ahead. I will catch up to you shortly. I need to take care of something." He said before throwing into a run, following after the silver Seeker and the strange mechs. Zythern quickly turned to look where Soundwave was running and called out, "H-Hey! Where are you-" He widened his optics after spotting the black and green mechs rushing through the street, with Soundwave disappearing behind the corner, deciding to let his friend go.

"Yeah... should take care of that." 

Panting shallowly as he ran, Starscream had ran into a dead end in the alleyway, trapped with the three mechs that slowly approached him. He turned to them, holding his arms up in defense. "L-Look.. please.. just let me go. I don't have anything..." 

The three mechs gave eachother a glance, before chuckling loudly, their optics glowing brightly green in the dark alleyway. The one that looked the oldest of them in the middle stepped forward. "Nahh, we're not here for money, or food, or whatever shit like that you may think... We're just wondering how it would feel like to bite and taste to lick someone's blood like yours!~ I can already smell the sweet scent of it!~ Never smelled a greater taste than this!~" Panic started to rise up in the sleek jet, as he tried to back away from the approaching - who were they, vampires?! - mechs, but only hit the wall behind him. He knew he was trapped. He knew it. He doesn't have anything good to defend himself. There was no one to help him. Starscream closed his optics and slid down the wall to sit, trying to defend himself. They were so close... but then...

"Leave him alone."

Narrowing their optics, they have looked up the building above, finding a dark, black shape of a figure kneeling on top, it's purple optics glaring down at them. They couldn't make out the expression of the mysterious being, as it was too dark for anyone to really see. "Heh... and who are YOU supposed to be? This little puppy's guardian? Why don't you just piss off, guardo, and no one gets hurt..~" The black and green mech in the middle spoke, hissing to the unknown shadow. Starscream slowly regained his senses and looked up a bit, staring to the ground and just listening.

"Hm.. bad choice of words." The voice spoke as a loud rumble of thunder echoed, and this time the black shadow jumped down, and it was too late for the mechs to find out that they have been hit by a long staff which the mysterious shadow was holding, sending them flying to the walls. Starscream gasped and covered himself with his arms as the three mechs have attacked the shadow with punches and different kicks... and with their tails Starscream didn't spot before. Hissing and growling, the two mechs from the sides tried to jump onto the mysterious mech at once, but something strong and swift had thrown them back to the ground.

Wings.

They've just came out from the shadow's back, very long and feathery, fluttering softly in the rain. This time Starscream watched the scene from the corner of his optic. It was amazing. Something he never encountered before. That shadow was moving so silently and quickly, like a wave of sound, hitting the three mechs with it's staff, doing turns and different moves and pushing them away from Starscream, then actually hitting them with it's wings. They didn't even touch him yet, and two already ran away, but the third mech, the oldest one from his small group, was still fighting and wanting to win against the unknown being.

Until then after several minutes the black and green mech was stabbed by the staff in his chest, shouting out like some kind of an animal, and being harshly pulled off of it to fall to the ground, motionless. Starscream only stared in awe as the black shadow stood in the spot, not looking to him and not moving, till the silver Seeker started to get up and the mysterious being flew up the building and disappeard.

"W-Wait!" Starscream called out, but was too late. Just what was that thing? It came out of nowhere and saved him from those strange mechs... This was so strange. This whole thing was strange. He can't be sleeping, he just can't. Starscream pinched himself in the cheek, only to find out that he is actually awake and is in reality.

That shape of the mech reminded him of someone... but it was hard to say. Maybe he should just take off to home and get some sleep. It's been a day full of surprises and strange things. But that mysterious being with those feathery wings... wasn't it maybe a...

\- An Angel? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know in the comments if you want more *-*

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd we are done with the first chapter! There is more to come, don't worry! 8)  
> But I will upload more chapters only if this story reaches 3 kudos or more... uhh it can't be that hard can it..?  
> I also want to see how many of you actually are going to read my stories, pay attention to them or I dunno, just enjoy them.  
> Care to help me out, guys? *-*  
> It would be greatly appreciated, and I mean really.


End file.
